


Switch Shenanigans

by a_solitary_marshmallow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Some Swearing, a sleep-deprived mari is a chaotic mari, breath of the wild - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_solitary_marshmallow/pseuds/a_solitary_marshmallow
Summary: Chat deals with a sleep-deprived Marinette and some Breath of the Wild shenanigans. Alternatively, Marinette defeats a chonky metal boi.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Switch Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wanted to try my hand at some Ladybug! It was really fun to write. I love the playful dynamic of Marinette and Chat Noir, just dorky competitive fun. I headcanon Adrien as a Zelda player, and of course Marinette would want to try it! So anyway, just a short fluff piece. Not edited, because we die like men.

Adrien loved Paris in the evening. On a clear night, once the sun had set and inky blackness splashed across the horizon, the city was awash with pinpricks of light like a midnight reflection of the sky. From above, he could feel as though he were soaring through a galaxy. As he sped across rooftops and chimneys, there were murmurs of voices from below, people walking hand-in-hand through chilly streets, blinking advertisements and muffled music playing from shops and parties alike. A timeless tranquility, just him and the stars and the breath in his lungs and the wind in his hair.

Which was why he did more night patrols than was strictly necessary. After all, he had a makeup team to hide any bags under his eyes before photo shoots. It was so easy to shed the responsibilities and constrictions of being Adrien Agreste and sneak out of his window, defying gravity and his father’s expectations in one fell swoop.

Tonight Adrien, or rather Chat Noir, found himself drifting further from his side of Paris and more towards the business district. He hopped leasurely between rooftops. Oh, there was that coffee place that always smelt heavenly. It was still open – would the people of Paris be too shocked to see their friendly neighborhood superhero dropping in for a drink? It would probably cause less of a stir than Adrien Agreste. At least people were used to seeing Chat Noir around.

Chat Noir’s ears pricked up as an angry cry sounded – muffled, as if by a pillow. He spun around, trying to pin where it had come from. A nearby house? His heart pounded.

Another muffled shout, and this time he could see it’s source, a cracked-open skylight in a familiar balcony. He knew that balcony, he knew that bakery! And the girl who lived there, who was shouting, who was in trouble-

Chat Noir vaulted over the gap between buildings and skidded across the balcony. The skylight was ajar and only yielded darkness. He wrenched it open all the way and dropped down into the dim light below. He landed in a wary crouch.

“Marinette, are you-”

Her bedroom painted itself in green hues through his night-sensitive eyes. The cluttered desk, two mannequins draped in half-finished garments leaning against a closet, the mess of photos pinned to her wall, the disarrayed bed with his classmate in question growling into a pillow. An abandoned screen – a Nintendo Switch – lay next to her.

“Um.”

Marinette looked up blearily. “Chat Noir? What are you doing here?”

Ah. Now he was in the middle of his friend’s bedroom, still crouching in a stupid battle stance, to her nothing more than a weird stranger in a skin-tight leather body suit.

Chat Noir straightened hurriedly and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to pass off a laugh. It came out rather strained. “Hi, Miss Dupain-Cheng. I heard some shouting, I was just checking in to see if everything’s okay.”

Marinette groaned and dropped her pillow on her lap. “Yeah, everything’s okay.”

Chat Noir stepped forward, unable to temper his curiosity. “Is that Breath of the Wild?”

Marinette blinked at him. She was still wearing her day clothes, though disarrayed, her pigtails crooked. How long had she been up? Then again, Chat Noir didn’t actually know what the time was, so he wasn’t in the position to judge.

“Yeah.” Marinette said finally. She yawned and picked up the Switch again. “It’s this stupid shrine. I’ve been trying forever but the major test of strength always gets me.”

“I didn’t know you played.” Chat Noir said, quite stupidly, because Marinette shot him a funny look.

“Why would you?”

Abort, abort! “No reason.” He lied. Marinette rolled her eyes.

“A friend of mine really likes it, so I decided to give it a shot. It’s fun. Except for these shrines.” She sent the Switch a withering look.

Chat Noir snorted. Alya and Nino didn’t play, so she must be talking about him. A friend. Even after hearing it so many times, the words send a happy warmth through him.

“You seem to be in luck, because a seasoned player has arrived at your doorstep!” He gestured dramatically. “Erm. Window? Skylight?”

Marinette sent him an unimpressed look as he floundered. She was bold when she was sleep deprived, because she had never been this snarky to Adrien. It was a good look on her – he wished his shy friend could feel comfortable enough to banter with him, like she did with friendly neighborhood superheroes who dropped into her room in the middle of the night.

“You know how to beat these bitches?” She said finally, instead of kicking him out. Chat Noir took that as an invitation to stay. He grinned and dropped down next to her.

“There’s a trick to it. Do you have the ancient armour set? No? That’s okay, it just makes it easier, your champion’s tunic will work too. Oh nice, you have some ancient weapons. Okay, so the guardian has a couple moves it can do, and here’s what you do to counter them.”

Under Chat Noir’s watchful eye, Marinette defeated her first Major guardian on the third try. She hissed in victory as collapsed in a smoking pile in front of her avatar.

“Take that you fucking piece of junk.”

Chat Noir laughed and stood, brushing chip crumbs off his suit (Marinette had offered them, was he supposed to refuse a free snack?) “I should probably head off. As fun as this is, it’s rather rude for a stray to drop into a young lady’s room unannounced. Plus, I have patrol to do. Hawkmoth doesn’t take a day off so apparently neither do I.”

“Wait!” Marinette scrambled off her bed to catch him before he reached the skylight. “Before you go – do you know how to do this flower shrine?”

Ahh. That one. He paused. “I used Revali’s Gale for that one.”

“Revali’s what?” Marinette echoed.

“Have you gotten to the Rito village?”

“You mean the one on the giant spire? I’ve passed it. It’s got the big bird Divine Beast, right?”

“Yeah.” Chat Noir glanced up through the condensation-beaded glass. The sky was pitch black, he had hours until he absolutely had to be back home. And really, how common were midnight akumas? “I suppose I could stay for a bit longer.”

“Yes.” Marinette jumped back on her bed with a bounce. “Okay, so where am I going again?”

“Well, first up you’ve gotta get to the Rito village.”

Adrien was muddled and yawning all through the next day. Marinette was too, from what he saw – she stumbled into class late and nodded off a few times, prompting Alya to elbow her awake. She did gather herself at lunch though, in order to excitedly tell Adrien how she’d started playing Breath of the Wild and how much progress she had made.

Her eyes really shone when she was excited. It kind of reminded him of a certain red-clad partner.

Marinette and Ladybug would be great friends!


End file.
